1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a martial arts striking device, and more particularly, to a device that receives foot kicks, forearm thrusts, head thrusts, hand thrusts, or the like to train a student of the martial arts, kick boxing, or boxing to break boards, bricks, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous martial arts hitting devices that are used to train students in the proper method of striking an opponent are known in the prior art. Such striking devices include punching bags, striking bag platforms, simulated leg kicking devices, and other hitting surfaces.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 516,719, issued to Daniel, discloses a striking bag disk that will cause a punching bag to rebound quickly therefrom once struck, and that will keep the amount of wear to the bag at a minimum. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,652, issued to Beall, consists of a martial arts training apparatus which resembles the movement and function of a human leg when kicked, wherein this apparatus bends at its center in response to a well executed low kick. A third device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,662,630, issued to Dignard, comprises a striking apparatus having a planar striking member, such as a karate kick board, which is resiliently mounted and adjustable to different vertical heights.
While the foregoing inventions disclose devices to practice proper kicking and punching techniques, none of them provide a device for object breaking training. The present device provides a striking apparatus which is more versatile in positioning than the aforementioned and more importantly, that trains martial arts students to split boards, bricks, and other objects, while increasing the toughness and tolerance of the hands, feet, head, forearms, etc. Since a device that improves striking technique, object breaking ability, and pain tolerance is unknown in the prior art, there still remains a need for a martial arts striking apparatus that will train a student in the foregoing area. Such a device may be found in the present invention, wherein its purpose is to facilitate this area of the art. The present invention addresses this need by providing an apparatus that is constructed of a rigid material and allows a student to practice the technique of breaking objects at varying positions while increasing the tolerance for pain.